


1 house,a mirror and ,4 pairs of same face syndrome.

by EmoLicy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm fucking lazy, Tom/Tamara, Tord/Tord, blah blah blah, someone end my life.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoLicy/pseuds/EmoLicy
Summary: Im bad at summaries and I'm bad at titles.EllsWorld and Eddsworld meet and they date eachother because why not.It ain't like they related or somethin'.....I think...





	

**Author's Note:**

> End me.Im trash.

I'll write the first chapter soon....Bleh....


End file.
